League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ADVANCED 2
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: After Hades's defeat the league breaks but reunites again to defeat evil. Enemies from each members past had come back to seek revenge and they ,must fight it for they become America's public enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reunion

It was Miami Florida, the tropical temperature is perfect for the semi-clothed beach visitors. However one person is enjoying herself more than everyone combined. Her name is Lindsay, but her real name is Aquatica. She is the daughter of Poseidon and proud too. She was rather small for a 12 year old and had deep blue eyes. She was in a surfing contest trying her luck against other people. In the water she was a natural but she was not using her powers just to win a surfing competition. She has a golden rule: not to get cocky with her gift. On one huge wave and went over the top. The crowd cheered as a handsome boy behind her was showing off, he was getting to cocky with his skill. Then his face went pale white when he screamed like a little girl "SHARK!" Aquatica went back to shore but the others swam back trying not to be caught. "Where's the shark?" Aquatica asked and then the handsome boy pointed to the waters up ahead. There was a black fin sticking above the waters level. "Goddamnit," she thought ",right in the middle of my contest!" she then sent a message over to the shark "Hey, can you move your ass we are trying to surf!" however the shark didn't move. "That's it!" she thought angrily as she got on her board with the word "Riptide" carved under it. As she approached the shark it swam away from the beach to the jungle part. Then she controlled the waves and spat the shark out, however it wasn't a shark. As she surfed to shore she saw it was an alien, an alien named 6. "6!" she yelled. As 6 got up he transformed back to human form "It's good to see you too." She then slapped him "6! That was my contest! I was about to win!" 6looked down "Sowwy." Then Aquatica took a step back and asked "Why are you here?" 6 then pointed at Aquatica "Why are you here! I'm having my vaca." Aquatica yelled "Well go find a new RAR spot because these waters belong to me!" 6 stuck out his second mouth "Like I care! What am I going to tell the other guys?" Aquatica was heading back to her surf board when she heard him say "other guys". She then spun around and questioned "What other guy's?" 6 then smiled "You know, the cavalry," Aquatica scratched her head ", the back up," se raised an eyebrow before 6 burst out "YOU KNOW KOMODO, LIGHTNING STRIKE, SHARKTOOTH!" Aquatica then smiled excitedly, her eyes flashed with the feeling of anxiety. She then grabbed 6 hard and said "Where?"

Back in the motel 3 heroes mingled in patience, they all had a huge history but in the end it showed well. Komodo was a female reptilian anthro who is a trained arsonist who has worked for the Black ops, Spetnaz, US Rangers, and the operation 40 assinations team. Sharktooth was a warwolf working for Mojo, his first assignment was to capture the Phoenix alive. The mission was unsuccessful. Then Mojo banished him from his house and stranded them in the deserts near Las Vegas. Then Hades found them and made a team of a 99 soldiers, each with the same copied genes of the warwolves. Alpha was Hades first creation and was the one given the most intelligence, he was also considered Hades "second man". But as Alpha was the first created, he was also the last killed. Lightning Strike was a predator (Yautja) that was allured to earth with it's neon lights and booze. He made friends with the a poor black family of Chicago. When picked on he stood for them. When in harm, he protected them. But he also acted as a father at times. Then he met Komodo and became good friends. Then a knock on the door was heard and Komodo walked up to it and said

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Uh Room service."

"Alright, I'm holding a card, can you guess which one?"

"7 of spades."

The door knob's tumblers clicked and the door opened for a second, long enough for 6 and Aquatica to enter. Sharktooth was the first one to see her, Sharktooth secretly liked her being her master for she had been the nicest so far. He had been a body guard (or at least, that's what he thought, she laughed at the word. ). But his real motivation was to kill Alpha for kidnapping Aquatica, and killing off his team. Now Sharktooth was a holy man, he believed in god but he still killed Alpha. "Aquatica!" he said, he had never been happier to see anyone. As he jumped up he gave her a huge which she returned. "Aquatica!" Komodo cried as they both bumped fists. Lightning just waved and stared off. "So everybody is here and no Hades to ruin it." 6 declared and pumped his fists into the air. "So what now?" Komodo asked. 6 lowered his fists and said "I don't really know." Aquatica said "Arcade with lunch afterwards." 6 said "I put an OK on that."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old Buddies

The arcade was fun. It was a huge building even for an arcade. Inside 6 tried his luck at a 1st person shooter terminator game, Lightning Strike on his cloaked which made him look like an African American with dreadlocks and was fighting Sharktooth who was in his skin. Komodo was doing dance, dance revolution with BOTH player pads at the same time. Aquatica just played pinball. She looked at the others and smiled, she knew the vision in the water of them having dinner was true but she didn't know where or when it would happen. After she finished another game she ran out of quarters, she then opened her bottle of water and some of it floated out on her hand. It flattened and became a quarter. She inserted it in the machine and played another game. Once she finished she looked at the machine, it was based of Shrek but she was more focused in the reflection in the machine. There were two men coming towards them. "Excuse me," one said ",we need you to do a survey." Aquatica rolled Riptide in her pocket and said "Sure." She was surprised it wasn't a trap and continued to play. Later on they went to a pizza bar and sat at a huge table. The place was wrapping up and the manager even asked them to lock up for him. "Wow," Komodo murmured as she slid piece after piece of pizza into her mouth ",this is the best pizza I ever tasted!" Lightning Strike nodded "I went here with a family once, it was a fun time." Aquatica replied "This is actually my first time tasting pizza." 6 replied "Well this is my second!" they all burst out laughing then the door in the kitchen opened. A man with brown hair, green hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes walked in. "Excuse me, did you see my friend Roger?" Aquatica shook her head. He pointed at the bar and said "He's the tender." Before Aquatica could say anything Komodo change into her lizard form, red long nails, yellow eyes, and a lizard muzzle. She raised a pistol and shot the man in the throat. He cried in pain and fell backward. "What the Hell are you doing?" Sharktooth cried. Komodo took off her sweater to reveal a jump suit with many compartments on it for weapons. "The bartender gave us the keys and told us to lock up, if he gave us the keys what's he doing here? Also the tenders name isn't Roger, it's Bill." The man got up, whit blood dripped from his neck. He said "Damnit, this is the third time." He charged at the group but 6 took off his bandanna and changed. His skin became black, his nails and teeth became sharp to the point, he grew a tail the lashed around like a snake. He became an alien. The scar of the 6 on his forehead shown brightly. 6's tail lashed around and pierced through his chest. He cried out as he fell to the floor. "Quickly we must leave." 6 said and ran to the back of the bar. When Aquatica got to the back door she put a hand to her head and thought "UG A headache." When the door opened combat androids stood aiming their rifles. 6 charged but man grabbed him by the neck, Komodo went to save him but she was shot, Lightning Strike was tazed and fell to the wall. Lightning Strike clicked Riptide and the sword came out. Before she swung one shot her and she fell down. She yelled in pain when she hit the brick wall behind her. Soon the man threw 6 to the wall. "Jacob," 6 said ",how are you doing?" Aquatica then saw Jacob's face. It was half synthetic and half human. Jacob replied "Shut up, they will be here any minute." Finally Sharktooth ran out only to be punched in the face by a man in a black leather jacket, he was bald with sideburns. Sharktooth retaliated but he ducked and kicked him. But the man wasn't finished, he picked Sharktooth up and headbutted him. Sharktooth fell back in confusion while the man didn't even flinch. Then Aquatica felt a droplet on her nose. She looked up to see the dark clouds covering up the moon. She waited then it started to shower. She waited, waited for the wound on her to heal. But strangely nothing happened. "That's weird." She thought then a black car pulled up. Out came a neatly dressed man holding a golden desert eagle. He had two scars across his face and had black hair that hung over his face. He looked at them and said "Lightning Strike." Lightning Strike replied "I know those scars." The man smiled "You do don't you. Can you guess my name?" Lightning Strike hoarsely replied "Mikey?" he nodded then shook his head. "Almost, I used to be Mikey, now they call me Mr. Mike, I control the drug trade and Weyland Yutani now." He looked at the others and said "You have really made some friends over the years. " He grabbed Sharktooth and said "You will die soon. I guarantee it." He pushed Lightning Strike down and then said "Where are my manners, we have a guest here. Please have me welcome Plague!" out from the car came a man in a black cloak with a witch doctors mask on. "Hello, I am Plague. We will destroy you on our way to world conquest." Komodo could barely see the eyes in the mask. He took out a very long knife and brought it to Lightning Stike's neck. "You all will die." He the flicked it away, a tiny trickle of blood oozed from the wound. 6 Jumped up and he sliced at 6's neck too. Aquatica could barley see it move. Mr. Mike said "Well you might as well get it over now." He cocked his desert eagle and aimed it at Lightning Strike's head.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Resist

Mr. Mike aimed his desert eagle at Lightning Strike's head, his eyes seemed to burn a hole into Lightning Strike's . Then Komodo threw a grenade to the ground and yelled "FLASHBANG!" A bright flash and a loud bang occurred. Aquatica moved her arms around but could only see a white light and could hear a ringing. Then she felt a hand and grabbed it. It was Sharktooth's. Finally the white light seemed to disappear and her view came back to normal. She saw Sharktooth guiding her out of the alley. "Sharktooth your disguise!" "No time." He replied back and kneeled to the ground. "Get on." He said and Aquatica mounted on Sharktooth. She put her arms around his neck and held on. Now Sharktooth ran like a wolf, on all fours. Aquatica shut her eyes as the pain in her leg still throbbed. She knew she had to get the bullet out. *BOOM!* a bullet flied inches from her face. She turned to see a van driving into the street in hot pursuit. There was a man in a hockey mask, orange and black striped jacket, black shoes, and blue jeans aimed an AK-47 out of the window. Aquatica took out Riptide and deflected most of the bullets. Then Sharktooth went back into an alley and climbed the brick wall. Aquatica on the other hand clicked Riptide again and reached for her wound. She held her breath and inserted 2 fingers in the wound. She cried in pain as she tried to remove the bullet. "The bullet must be suppressing my powers," she thought ",once I remove it I might unleash some watery fury on them." She then touched the bullet in the wound she grunted and threw it out. Sharktooth yelled when a sniper shot pierced his chest and he fell into the alley below. Aquatica let go and made it to the next building top, but fell into the alley next to it. She hit a wall then slammed down hard into the concrete ground. She bit her lip trying not to scream. Then she looked over to the entrance to see another man with the hockey mask on. "What do we got here," he said ",looks like Aquatica. I won it big this time!" Then his shoulder fell when a droplet hit it. Then another, then another. Soon more droplets were forming blobs on him. He cried out trying to pry it off but it soon covered his mouth and he fell. Aquatica then stood up and looked at her leg, no wounds or scars. She stood up and ran into the next alley. She saw some silver blood but no Sharktooth. She ran down a trail of it on the ground and saw Sharktooth being beaten by more of those people. Water tentacles emerged from the puddles and wrapped around the men. The yelled and kicked but then were forced into a wall. "Sharktooth!" she yelled and ran over to him. He moaned and she supported him. Her healing powers didn't help him. Then Komodo jumped out from the corner, she supported Lightning Strike and 6 in the other. "What happened?" Aquatica asked. "I don't know, but as soon as we got away from them they started coughing, some blood actually came out!" Lightning Strike fell to the ground and Aquatica could see dark veins under the skin. "It's a poison." Komodo suddenly looked worried "Poison?" Aquatica nodded "Yes, probably on the knife Plague had." Komodo then shuddered "But 6 was cut too, what will happen to him?" Then a huge bullet hit the garbage can behind them, a man was aiming a sniper out of a white van. "Let's go." Aquatica said as they hauled Sharktooth and Lightning Strike to the street where another white van was waiting. Komodo pulled out a gun but the van doors opened to reveal 6 standing in the doorway now an alien. "Get in!" he said as he jumped into the driver seat. Aquatica opened the doors at the end of the van and handed Sharktooth his sniper. The van sped off with others in pursuit. Komodo kept attention on Sharktooth who's condition was very low. Komodo then turned and aimed a desert eagle at the sniper who was shooting then she saw who it was. Her raptor vision identified him clearly. "No…it can't be him." But it was, he had brown hair, sharp teeth, and dark yellow eyes. He took aim through the scope at Sharktooth. "Sharktooth!" Komodo yelled as she grabbed him and pushed him down when the bullet flew. Luckily Komodo and Sharktooth were okay, but Sharktooth's sniper was however less unfortunate. He examined the hole in the sniper's body which made him angry. As the van turned The sniper shot again almost taking out 6's head. Soon Komodo said "Everybody brace yourself!" as she attached something to the car. As it turned around the corner it turned invisible. It stopped to e quiet and soon the rest of the followers went home. Aquatica let out a sigh of relief as they went back to the alien mine.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
